Chat With Alaska!
by MegaOtaku777
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask an State a question, just to see what they would say? Well, I Alaska have opened up my mind for your viewing pleasure. Feel free to ask me questions as yourself, other states, or even countries! I look forward to your questions!
1. Chapter 1

It's me, little ol' Alaska. I was just wondering if any of you out there would be interested in talking to me. Feel free to ask me question, share comments, and even start long-running conversations with the state so close to Canada.

Feel free to send me a Private Message or post a comment, either one. You can put your user name, your human name, or a pseudonym if you want. Even my fellow states are welcome to join. And countries can even post comments as well! My arms are open to you all.

I hope you take me up on my offer. With the weather up here, it's getting kind of lonely.

Talk to you soon!


	2. England, Japan, and Anonymous Harbour

_Thank you to all of you who messaged me. I just put this up yesterday, so I wasn't expecting this kind of feedback! Thank you!_

Dear Alaska,

Salutations, how are you doing? I just thought that I should send you a message/letter, whatever you wish to call it, since you stated that you are lonely.

I tried being lonely lots of times so, I know how being lonely feels...Oh blast it all! I want to forget it! Though it seems inevitable..Anyway, I hope you are doing well.

And I hope I am not bothering you by sending this message.

Sincerely,

England

P.S: Please tell that idiot America to not call me to go over to his place just to let me see something stupid!

P.P.S: I would be more than happy if you just call me 'England' and not those infernal nicknames that America and Japan would call me.

Dear England,

I'm very grateful that you messaged me! I'm doing well, thank you for asking. And yes, loneliness isn't very pleasant, but sometimes it's unavoidable, especially when half of my siblings don't even think of me as part of the family. But hey, what can one State do?

And don't worry about bothering me; the best cure for loneliness is to talk to people! And I'll tell Dad (America) to stop showing you stupid things. And if you don't mind me asking, what kinds of things does he show you? I'm guessing it's something along the lines of "lol cats", but that's just a guess. I can never really know for sure what's going on in that head of his.

Once more, thank you for messaging, England. I hope you are not lonely.

Sincerely,

Alaska.

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Hajimemashite, Nihon to moshimasu.

Kon'nichiwa, Arasuka-san.

I hope I am not troubling you..And I am sorry if I did.

I sent you this message because..I want to ask something..and I'm sorry if I'm prying into your business..Um...Are you, by chance, currently in an isolation? Since you are lonely? Just like Igirisu-san was when he was in a 'splendid isolation'?

And..you are a part of Amerika-san, yes?

I'm sorry for asking you questions,

Japan/Nihon/Honda Kiku

P.S: As compensation! I shall give you this! *package with Japanese manga/comics* With this, I hope you excuse my terribly rude behaviour!

Dear Japan-san,

You are not troubling me at all. Don't feel like you are; it's a joy to hear from you. And don't worry about prying into my business; that's why I set up this chat-thing. So you can!

And I'm not in isolation. It's just that, with all the people not necessarily seeing me as part of the United States, some of them being my own siblings, it just gets kind of lonely when no one visits often. Well, Canada visits me sometimes, and he's nice, so it's not all that bad.

And I am part of America. Like I said before, no one really knows or cares a lot, but I'm here.

And thank you for the manga! One of my favorite things to do is read, right next to hunting! I am extremely grateful to you for the gift. And to thank you properly, here! *hands a cooler full of caribou meat* Maybe you can use it when you make nikujaga. I tried it before, and it didn't taste half bad.

And thank you for messaging.

Sincerely,

Alaska

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

...Dear Reader...who is a part of America,

I am here writing to you, because of one reason only...

Old China told me too. ...Old man..He always tells me to write to nations/places that I have no idea who they are...Anyway, China says 'hi' to you..and 'no burgers for you, America'...Old man..just because he's old, doesn't mean he can order anyone around...bloody hell...Anyway, ignore the last part.

Xie xie,

H-...** Anonymous Harbour...-**

Dear Anonymous Harbour,

Thank you for messaging me! I really appreciate it, even if you're doing it because of China. And he does that to everybody, don't worry. He tried to do it to me once, but he learned the hard way that no one messes with Alaska.

And burgers aren't bad, just in moderation. And when the meat isn't deep-fried or freeze-dried first. Some moose meat would taste good.

Thank you for the message, Anonymous Harbour.

Sincerely,

Alaska


	3. England 2

Alaska,

I see. I'm glad I wasn't troubling you. And yes, indeed. Loneliness is not pleasant...Bloody hell...just remembered something...Argh!

A-anyway, I'm sorry for suddenly yelling (even though it's in a letter..) like that. Wait..some of your siblings don't treat you as a sibling..? ...I know..there are just some people (or rather, nations or states) that you can't appease..Just leave them alone. Also, America isn't doing a very good job of taking care of you, has he? ...Just to be expected of that bloody idiot..

Exactly! Talk to people! Good. Also, instead of that brainless nut burger, you can talk to me. Is that clear? I appreciate you telling America that. What kind of things he shows me, you say? ... Well, he just brags about how 'purely awesomely cool and heroic' his planes are! What a...nevermind. I think what goes on in his head are just stupid things and hamburgers...

Y-You're welcome, Alaska, dear. It's also thanks to you that I'm not that lonely anymore.

Sincere thanks,

England

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear England,

Thank you for messaging again. And don't worry about the yelling, I don't mind at all. And sadly, some of my siblings don't treat me like one of them. It's true. There are a lot of people who don't think that Alaska is part of the U.S., and that we live in igloos. Not to mention tot rumor that there's no sunlight up here. It actually reach 75 degrees Fahrenheit a couple days ago. That's hot for me. And that's just in the lower region! It gets even hotter up north during the summer.

Oops. Sorry for my rambling.

And his planes are pretty cool, but I've only ever seen them once a long time ago. He even took me up in one a while ago, so that was pretty cool. But even I get annoyed when he just can't shut up about them.

And I'll fix his head being full of "stupid things and hamburgers". That comment made me smile. :) And thank you for talking to me. Glad I could make your life a little less lonely. But if you don't mind me asking, why were you lonely? I know that you have France and Germany right close to you. Not to mention Norway is just a small swim away. I'm sorry if I'm prying, but my curiosity can get the best of me sometimes.

Sincerely, and thankful that you're no longer lonely,

Alaska


	4. Japan 2

Hi Arasuka-san,

I am relieved to hear that I am not bothering you at all..Whew..I-I see...That must be really...lonely..But do not fret! It is okay if you talk to me! I need some inspiration for my manga, you see. Wait...Who's..'Canada'?...

Oh, I see. You are a part of America. ..Then..does that mean...you're l-like h-him?...

D-Don't th-think like that, Arasuka-san! Everyone cares! I mean, you are STILL a part of America even though they like it or not! A-and, s-some of your siblings still know you, right? Th-Then, th-they c-care! A-America-san too! ... I am sorry for my rude outburst...

Y-You're welcome..it's one of the popular things here in Japan.

O-oh..A-Arigatō gozaimasu! This will work perfectly! You have tasted nikujaga? I see. In that case, I shall send some to you when I cook some!

You're welcome. :)

Sincerely,

Japan

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear Japan,

Thank you for messaging me. It's nice talking to you. And Canada is a gigantic country right above America and right beside me. He's very nice, but it's not a surprise that you don't know who he is. He is quiet around strangers, and tends to be very timid. But once you get to know him, he's very fun.

And thank you for the pep talk. It's nice to know that someone cares about little ol' Alaska.

And I'm glad you enjoy the caribou. The meat is very delicious, and you're such a marvelous cook that I'm sure it will taste fantastic. What other things do you like to cook? And what kinds of mangas do you like to read? There are a lot of good ones out there. :)

Sincerely,

Alaska


	5. Anonymous Harbour 2

...Reader who is..a part of America,

Don't mention it...I think..He did that to you to? ...Old geezer...

'Burgers aren't bad'? ... I find them quite...revolting...or disgusting...

...Like I said, don't mention it..

**Anonymous Harbour..**

P.S: ...Who else messaged you?...I'm not curious or anything..

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear Anonymous Harbour,

Yeah, he did that. Then again some of my older siblings (the ones who notice me) tend to think they can boss me around, so I'm used to it. Texas is the worst; he hates me for being three times as big sometimes. They try and bully me, but it doesn't work. :P

And I've also gotten messages from England and Japan so far. They are very nice people, just like you. I'd like to hear from you again, if you would like.

Sincerely,

Alaska


	6. Michigan

Michigan

*stammers* Y-y-you, bullied? T-t-that's not true! Who'd w-w-want to bully someone whose house is twice the size of Texas, used to be owned by Russia and is RIGHT NEXT DOOR to Russia's?

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear Michigan,

Unfortunately, it's true. I am the second-youngest among us, so it's natural for the older ones to pick on the younger ones. Nevertheless, I fend them off pretty well. And Russia wasn't so bad. He actually was quite enjoyable to be around, but it was kind of lonely with mainly us in his big house.

Oh dear, just a couple chapters in and already talking about dark(ish) relations. I'm sorry for rambling. But thank you for caring. :)

Sincerely,

Alaska


	7. England 3

Dear Alaska,

You're welcome and thank you, since that was quite ungentlemanly of me for suddenly..erm...yelling..like that.

The siblings that don't treat you as a part of America are just bloody gits..don't mind them, and..who in bloody hell makes up those bloody rumors? Those aren't even half true, those aren't even possible in this time period! Live in igloos? What were those gits thinking?

...Once again, Alaska, I am sorry for shouting. Also, don't worry. You can shout in this letter-sending if it makes you feel better.

Yes, I agree. America can get really bloody annoying..

And um.. Alaska, dear, I would most certainly appreciate it if you change his head with the World Meeting, paperworks, and his states including you instead.

Well..I am glad to make you smile. Though I was simply stating the obvious truth. You're welcome, Alaska. I really am grateful for talking to me..No one talks to aged people nowadays, you see...Anyway, you're talking to me now, so I guess..it's more happier.

...Because I am a gentleman, I shall answer that question...

Well, first of all...France is not to be considered a company! Just about a month ago, my leader and his, argued over something! And Germany..no he's not quite..the 'friendly chap' type.. ...Well, Norway is good...but he's...a little bit too far..but I did talk to him..or rather, discuss about whose magical pet is better...Also, don't worry about it, dear.

Well, it was all thanks to you, dear.

Sincerely,

England

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear England,

I don't know who came up with the rumors. I'm not even sure if they're rumors. I just know that someone I know, one of my citizens, was able to convince someone from another state that I was off the coast of California, that my people rode polar bears to school, and that we kept penguins as pets. I don't think it's that they actually believe that, I think it's just that some people aren't educated about the world around them as much as others.

And Dad can get annoying sometimes, but I have a feeling it's because he's trying to help everyone. Whether or not he realizes that he's just bugging them has yet to be decided.

And I've tried to tell him to remember me, however it you know how his memory is. He can't really remember anything unless you pester him with it every day. And, being so far away from D.C., it's kind of hard to do that. :)

And what were your bosses fighting about? Whatever it is, it couldn't have been pleasant if they were fighting about it.

And there's something I've been wondering about. Why is your relationship with France so…rocky? I have a feeling it's about the fight over America, but is it maybe something else? And if not, can't you guys just make up?

I'm sorry, I shouldn't be butting into your business, but my curiosity can't be reined in sometimes. :)

And I get the feeling that Germany can be quite a friendly guy if he would just open up. His character is rather stiff but his wurst is good. And no matter what anyone says, when it comes to Narway's magical pets and yours, Uni the unicorn is the best. :)

Best wishes and thank for writing,

Alaska


	8. Japan 3

Arasuka-san,

No, no..You need not say your thanks, it is perfectly fine for me to be responding to your letter.

...I-I see...Wait, I may have seen him before..though I can't remember it clearly..

O/O. . . H-Hai, e-everyone cares about you..

Hai, the meat cooked excellently. I'll send the nikujaga I cooked, it is preserved so it is okay. What other things I like to cook? ..Hmm, I like to cook all Japanese foods, cuisine and the like. And the sushi and sashimi that is being cooked in other places that is not Japan, it is not considered real sushi and sashimi! Since sushi and sashimi originated from Japan-!

O/O. . . Gomenasai (I am sorry) . . .

A-Arigatō..for thinking that I am a marvelous cook and that I have good manga.

Manga I like to read? I like all manga, actually. And Naruto is getting more and more exciting.

Sincerely,

Japan

Honda Kiku

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear Japan,

I'm glad the nikujaga was tasty. And thank you for sending it to me. Can't wait to try it!

And that's cool how sushi and sashimi started in Japan. I'm actually a fan of California rolls. I was a little hesitant to try them at first because I heard they had raw fish in them. Raw fish isn't bad, but I prefer it cooked or smoked. Not to mention the fact that it's a little difficult finding good Japanese chefs in Alaska. And don't worry about. It's weird, but I kind of enjoy it when people go on rants. It shows a side of them that most people don't tend to see. :) Whoops, that probably sounded weird…

Yeah, Naruto is a really good manga. Although I tend to cringe when someone says "Believe it!". There are many endearing qualities in Naruto's character, but he can be annoying in my opinion. :) Anyway, who is your favorite character? The energetic Naruto, the bad boy Sasuke, or the mysterious Gaara? Or maybe someone different altogether?

Looking forward to your reply,

Alaska


	9. Anonymous Harbour 3

Reader who is a part of America,

...I didn't mention this to you yet but I guess I should...Thanks for spelling the anonymous name correctly, I suppose.

Thank goodness it's 'harbour' not 'harbor'.

Anyway, back to the letter...shì..bullying is... an uncivilized act..that was what was taught to me by...an acquaintance of mine, I suppose.

It doesn't work..? ...Taekwondo? Karate? Martial arts? Muay Thai? Kung Fu?

...E- ... H-him,huh... Oh.

Nice, huh? ...I'm not sure if I am wholly 'nice'..

Both of them? Good, at least they're keeping you company.

Well...If I am not busy, I can write to you, I suppose.. B-but this is not for you, okay? I'm doing this for Laoshī! Data-gathering-! Data-gathering-!

Sincerely,

Ho-...**Anonymous Harbour**

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear Anonymous Harbour,

Your welcome for spelling it like that. I know it's annoying when people mess up your name, alias or not.

Who is the acquaintance? I'm just curious, and that was the first thing that popped into my head, so I thought I'd ask.

As for why it doesn't work, it's more like I glare at them until they give up. I can be kind of big and intimidating, so the bullying doesn't go past verbal. They don't dare mess with Alaska! *flexes invisible muscles* whoops, sorry for the spaztastic moment. :)

Do you have something against England? It seemed like you were kind of hesitant when I mentioned him. Once more, not trying to be mean. I'm just curious.

Well onward with the data-gathering! I wish you luck. :) And why are you gathering data? Just wondering.

Wishing you well wherever you are,

Alaska


	10. England 4

Dear Alaska,

...Whoever that person is..I'm going to curse them...

I think that America doesn't know that he's annoying anyone..since he's just that dumb to realise anything.

..You remind me of someone..someone who was late once on a meeting...and...I forgot his name...

I'd rather not talk about it. Just the thought of it makes me infuriated.

Actually, it has nothing to do with America.  
It's just that bloody frog, he's so damn annoying. You'll know if he visits you. You'd wish he never visited at all.  
...GET ALONG WITH THAT FROG?-! NO BLOODY WAY! NEVER! I REFUSE TO DO SO!

...*calms down after throwing a rant*...Whew...It's all right..

...I think it's just Italy he gets along with, and I already tried being friends with him..it didn't work..But Japan became my friend though.  
O-Oh..Thank you. I'll tell that to unicorn.

Thank you and you're welcome.

England

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear England,

I'm sorry for bringing up those kinds of topics. I just kind of tend to let my mouth run away. -/-

And France can be annoying, I'll admit it. He actually came over to my house a while back, when I was just a small child, so I know. He tried to grope me once a while later, but to be fair he was pretty drunk. Let's just say he didn't do that anymore. In fact, he's kind of wary around me, ever since I showed him who the stronger landmass was. :)

Be strong England! You can overcome his perviness and annoyingness! Be brave!

*ahem* Sorry for the random outburst.

And Japan is a very good person to be friends with. He's actually my friend, too. He's messaging me, and he seems like a very fun person to be around. Just like you. :)

Until next time,

Alaska


	11. Anonymous Harbour 4

Miss Alaska,

Yes, indeed.

...I think we should leave that aside for now, I suppose..

...I see. Don't worry about it..Laoshī gets like that sometimes..even though he's already an old man.

..Me? Hesitant? Of course not.

...I don't know..Maybe because of America..I do not know..Maybe China knows, I suppose.

..Thanks, I suppose...

Good luck,

Ho-****Anonymous Harbour**

P.S: ...Why did you suspect England?..I didn't say it was E..England...

Dear Anonymous Harbour,

Okay. :) And China can be a little…crotchety… but I think his intentions are pure. Kind of like Dad when he goes on his "I'm-going-to-help-everyone-whether-they-like-it-or-not sprees." *mentally face-palms self*

I wouldn't say you're hesitant; it was probably just an error in reading on my part. I'm kind of a book-nerd, so when I see "…", I think "hesitant pause". Sorry. :)

And you're welcome.

I'm not quite sure why exactly I suspected England. I was kind of out of it while I wrote that response (when the sun almost never goes down, it's hard to keep your sleeping schedule on track), so it probably sounded really weird. :)

Wishing the very best,

Alaska


	12. Japan 4

Arasuka-san,

A-Arigatō gozaimasu-!  
Oh..I see. That must be oishii as well!  
W-Well, y-yes..Japanese don't really go that frequently to Arasuka..But I can go over there!

...Oh..But I do see what you mean! When people go on rants, it can be a scoop depending on the person!  
And don't worry! It doesn't sound weird! :D

Thank you! U-Um..May I ask why do you cringe..?  
Yes. Naruto can be annoying. And he SOMETIMES remind me of Amerika-san.  
Anyway, Naruto's personality is like that because: 1) Protagonists are usually like that. 2) It makes the annoying people relate to him. 3) People without families/parents can sympathize with him. 4) Protagonists like Naruto can make people laugh :D.

My favourite character? ..Hmm..That's going to be really hard..I like them all the same.  
But everyone likes Naruto..and some girls like Gaara and Sasuke..But everyone likes Naruto.

Hai Hai.

Japan  
Honda Kiku

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear Japan,

You're very welcome. Foods from all over the world are very interesting, and one of the reasons I love being a State; I get to try them all! :D

I cringe because, not to offend the character, but Naruto gets on my nerves on occasion, and he uses the phrase "Believe it!" too much in the start of the show. It's just one of those things; I'm not quite sure why it causes the reaction, but it does. :) And you're right; he does remind me of Dad. They both aggravate me, but they're just trying to do what seems best. :) And have you ever found yourself comparing people to characters in anime or manga? I do, and it starts to get really odd. *sweatdrop*

And the character points are very true. It's easy to see why everyone likes Naruto now. And how far have you read? I don't really have many manga sources up here, so I used to keep up through Shonen Jump magazine. But then they shut down… Sorry for the random sidetrack. :)

Thank you for the message, and sorry for the delay,

Alaska


	13. Japan 5

Arasuka-san,

Exactly! That is why you should be glad you are a state! That is exactly why you should be PROUD! THAT IS EXACTLY WHY YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF WHO YOU ARE! Be a proud Alaskan!

...Go-Gomenasai...(O/ / /O) My Japanese spirit got the best of me..

W-Well, hai..Because at the first part of an anime or a movie, just an example..  
It is more better to introduce the 'catchphrase' or 'favorite word' of a character so he/she will be more popular..or at least, have a little bit of popularity..Just like your otousan (father), his popular saying is, 'I'm the HERO!'..and Puroisen-san's 'Kesesese' and Itaria-kun's 'PAASSTAAA!' line.  
Hai, some people do get aggravated by those.

Yes, your otousan and Naruto are both childish but when they do come in handy because of their..persistence, they can do great things.

..Why yes, I have...  
Don't say it is odd. It is completely normal here in Japan.

How far I have read? ..I seem to have forgotten, but I do re-read the chapters if I have time on my hands, so as to remember what happened.  
S-Sōdesuka? (Is that so?) ..I'll send you some manga!  
Tis completely alright! It's even more better that you told me! I can supply you with manga! :D

Do itashimashite! :D (You're welcome) and it is completely daijobu (all right)!

Japan  
Honda Kiku

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear Japan,

No need to apologize. The spirit is what makes the person so interesting. :)

I guess you're right about the catchphrases. It does really help to distinguish the characters from the rest. My favorite catchphrase from anime is probably Jiraya's "I'm a mega-perv!" I'm not sure if that's an actual catchphrase, but it's probably my favorite line of his. :)

And thank you for putting up English subtitles to the Japanese words. I regret to say that the language I'm most fluent in is English. My native languages are dying out, and I've even forgotten some of them completely. People just aren't interested in preserving history anymore… Oh, sorry, I kind of got lost in my own thoughts. -/-

It's really normal? Who have you characterized? I know that Dad reminds me of Naruto, but there's actually a human that I know who reminds me of Toph from Avatar.

And thank you for the manga! I'm sure they will be great. :)

Thank you again,

Alaska

P.S. The next response won't be as speedy. I'm going to visit my brother New York for ten days, so I won't have access to the internet. I'll talk to you as soon as I get back. :)


	14. Anonymous Harbour 5

Miss Alaska,

You're right, they are very troubling superiors to follow, yes?

Ah, n-no..It's all right. I can understand. No need to apologise at all.

... ... :)

...

O-Oh, I see. It's okay.  
I can understand that too.

And to you as well,

Ho-**Anonymous Harbour**

P.S: ...I'm going to drop the 'Anonymous' thing now..

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear Anonymous Harbour,

I think every superior can be a little tough to handle on occasion. Although I think that China and America can be some of the…"most trying" is a good way to put it.

And I have a quick question. Is there a reason you put a "Ho-" in front of your name, "Anonymous Harbour"? I don't mean to pry, but I've noticed that you've put that there in almost every one of your messages. Just curious. It's probably going to get me killed someday… *sweatdrop*

Looking forward to your next message,

Alaska


	15. Bluefirechan 1

Dear Alaska,

How are things going? Just curious seeing as how we don't hear much about Alaska here in NJ.

I appear to be having trouble with keeping some Vocaloids in character or rather in the character they are typically written with, is it a bad thing?

I'd appreciate your responce.

Sincerely,  
Bluefire-chan a.k.a Bff#3

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear Bluefire-chan,

Things are going really well. I'm glad you caught me; I'm about to leave for ten days to visit my brother, New York. And anything you want to ask, go ahead. I'm an open book. :)

And it's not a bad thing. I know it's really hard to keep your characters in character, whether or not they're your original characters or not. :) I know someone who writes her own books, and even she can't keep her characters straight sometimes. And characters who are originally computer-generated voices are especially hard to portray. Just hang in there! You can do it! *fistpump*

I hope my advice was good enough.

Sincerely,

Alaska


	16. Japan 6

Arasuka-san,

O-okay.. (O / / / O)

Ahahahaha! Ah, yes yes! I remember that!

W-Well you see..whenever I do try to search anime in youtube, there are these English subtitles so I figured that lots of people love my anime so much if they were going to sub it in another language so I just put some translations in the letter for you to understand.  
Don't worry about it. :)

Well...for example..Igirisu-san (England), he is a so-called tsundere, tsundere is a Japanese term which means that person appears cold in the outside but actually quite caring in the inside, so I guess he's like Aisaka Taiga from 'ToraDora!'...

Thank you, no problem at all. I like giving my manga to people who didn't have a chance to read them. By the way, I put English translations under the Japanese characters (letters) as well.

Japan  
Honda Kiku

P.S. Don't worry, that is completely fine. :)

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear Japan,

Well it's true, manga and anime are the two best things that have happened to mankind. :) And the English subtitles have helped me out on a couple of animes so far, specifically an anime called "Loveless".

And I remember Taiga! I watched a few episodes of "ToraDora!" a while back, and she was probably my favorite character. :) And I can say that there are a few similarities to England… And have you seen "Soul Eater"? One of the characters, Crona, reminds me of Canada. They are both really shy, but can be quite outspoken if they want to be. Plus they're both really friendly. :)

Sincerely,

Alaska


	17. Anonymous Harbour Hong Kong 6

Miss Alaska,

...

...  
This is Anonymous Harbour...

...  
Actually my name is Hong Kong.

Anyway, I'll be replying to you now.

Yes, I concur.

No, not really. It's just that I forget and I end up writing my real name. So I would have to cross it out. That is all.

It's not going to kill you.

An...**

Hong Kong

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear Hong Kong,

I am very happy that you decided to use your name. Now I have a face to put with the name. :) And I do feel sorry for you. I know that China can sometimes be a little…explosive. I remember he once tried to kick and punch his way through a wall.

And that's understandable. But I have to ask, why did you use a fake name? Sorry for prying again.

And I know it's not going to kill me. It's just an expression. "Curiosity killed the cat" and all that.

Wishing you the best,

Alaska


	18. Bluefirechan 2

Dear Alaska,

Thank you for answering my questions, it really made me feel happy.

I was wondering what your opinion of NJ is? I often hear of people confusing me for a New Yorker simply because I don't act like I'm from Jersey.

Please respond soon.

Sincerely,  
Bluefire-chan

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear Bluefire-chan,

You're welcome. I'm glad I could help.

My opinion, hm? Well, I've actually been there (Dad needed someone to take notes for him at the World Meeting there, and all of my siblings bowed out), and I think it's a very nice place. The people are very nice, and the food's good. It's a little hot and humid for my taste, but then again, people get nosebleeds from the lack of humidity here, and we're just fine in minus twenty-degree weather. :)

And if you don't mind me asking, what's the difference between a New Yorker and a New Jersey-dweller? I know the accents are a bit different, but that's all I know.

Sincerely, and looking forward to your next letter,

Alaska


	19. Washington 1

Washington STATE

Alaska-chan! How's it going? Icouldn't forget (completely) about ya. I decided to take a small vacation. Dad might be slightly mad if he finds out. I didn't exactly tell him I was leavi g for a week. lol what can ya do though, right? Who all have contacted you? Sorry I haven't stopped to say hi for a long while. Will probably be a little while too. There is a massive fire atm, so I am kinda trying to get back to help with that. This would be one those times I might take dad up on his offer for a plane ride.  
I'm sorry the older states are bullying you. Wish I could help. At least you are not mistaken by the outside world by DC. I know how Uncle Canada feels. lol. BTW, do you have any idea how difficult it is to write anything on a 3ds? It's really difficult. However, it is a blast. Iwill have to say thanks to Japan next time I see him. And yes, I am writing this on my 3ds. XD ja ne! WA

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear Washington,

It's going pretty well. Where'd you go for vacation? I can't imagine Dad getting mad about anything, even if it was bad. He's kind of an idiot that way. He'll probably say it's okay and forget by the end of the week. :)

Well, right now I'm talking to Japan, England, Hong Kong, Bluefire-chan, and you. Michigan messaged me once, but that was a while ago. And it's fine. It's really isolated up here, so I'm used to it. I'm just glad to hear from you. :)

A fire?! Good luck with that. I hope it all goes well. But I haven't heard anything about a fire. Odd… Anyway, I'm sure Dad will help. :)

And the bullying thing is pretty normal. Most of them actually don't bother; it's mainly Texas. But he's nice sometimes, so I can't complain. And I guess being bullied is better than being mistaken for someone else.

And I didn't know you could write on a 3DS. How do you do it? Does it recognize your handwriting? Or does it use a keypad? And can it connect to the internet? Sorry for asking all these questions. I'm curious. :)

Until next time,

Alaska


	20. Hong Kong 7

Alaska,

..Okay...  
Shi. Laoshi might be like that, but he's still the same as any old man would be.

...!

Oops, sorry 'bout that. Laoshi read what I just typed and threw an urn. Good thing I'm using IPhone. Almost everyone in my house has an IPhone.

I knew you would have to ask that question. Anyway, it was me (*cough*China*cough*) playing safe of who I'm writing too.  
It's fine.

Yeah, I know.

...Have you heard from anyone else lately? ...I have a feeling that someone's stalking Macau, China, Japan, and I...

..It's probably nothing.

Hong Kong

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear Hong Kong,

An urn? *laughs into arm* Sorry, that was kind of funny. :) But I thought that would be a compliment to him. After all, with age comes wisdom, right? Wouldn't he be proud of his seniority?

And if wisdom does come with age, I really hope my Dad grows up…

And how do you like the iPhones? I don't think I could ever use one. Too confusing. Someone I know just got a Tablet, but I coulnd't use it. Maybe I'm too old-fashioned.

I have heard from Washington (state), Japan, England, Bluefire-chan, and Michigan. Why? I hope it's not Belarus…

Until next time,

Alaska


	21. Japan 7

Arasuka-san,

Th-Thank you! You watch "Loveless"? Oh, thanks!  
Ah, yes. Taiga and England-san are really alike.  
Yes, "Soru Ita".  
Wait...Who's Ca-Na-Da?

Japan  
Honda Kiku

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Dear Japan,

You're welcome. And yeah, Loveless is one of my favorite manga. :3

And Canada is the one who lives right next to me. He can be really shy and transparent, so it's no wonder that you don't know him. However, he does have a stubborn side to him. He sometimes argues with me over territory, but that's not very often. I think that you two would like each other, once you got to know each other.

Sincerely,

Alaska


End file.
